When In Moscow
by LibraMoon
Summary: She's with the CIA. He is KGB. Both of them have a mission and a goal in mind. Keep their respective governments informed and in power. Featuring FemCIAAmericaxKGBRussia! Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for your patience! As requested, CIAFemAmericacKGBRussia!**_

_**Please, please understand I am not trying to offend anyone. At all. **_

_**Rated M. I own nothing.**_

OoOoOo

He pulled a deep breath into his lungs. The cold air stung in a familiar way as the first signs of life stirred on the streets of Moscow. The sun had not even truly risen as he drew a case from his coat pocket. Ivan withdrew a cigarette and lighter. His eyes scanned the surrounding areas as he watched the drunks stumble home to waste the day in a haze or the blissful emptiness of dreams.

Many had suffered due to the war, and Ivan had turned out no different. It was not easy to forget the shouts and blood curdling screams of the dying on the battle field. He could not close his eyes without seeing the faces of his comrades suspended in the throes of death.

He lit the cigarette and brought it to his lips with a steady hand. It had been years now, but such memories never truly faded. His homeland was something worth protecting, and he felt that his people had responded appropriately to the unprovoked invasion. He took a long drag and allowed the sensation to wash over him.

As the smoke curled out into the chilled air, he watched it dispassionately. The call to protect was still ever present. He had come home damaged, as many had been. So damaged, in fact, that his home had felt stifling and the people he had loved so closely were like strangers to him.

The Komitet Gosudarstvennoi Bezopanosti, or KGB as it was shortened to, had been like breath of new life to his stale world. He was twisted for fighting and defending now. There was no peace to be found in the nights at home, as he had dreamed about in the trenches. There was only bitter disappointment and shifting world that proclaimed for peace even as they blithely swept the dead under the rug.

Millions dead, and now it was nothing more than what was taught to school children out of history books. How quickly the people wanted to forget that enemies were lurking in the shadows and they only ones they could rely upon were themselves.

Like the America pig-dogs that were attempting to infiltrate the higher levels of Soviet intelligence with their ... _Central Intelligence Agency. _ Ivan spat in distaste, watching at the spittle landed with a wet 'plop' on the ground. The cigarette was not responsible for the bad taste that lingered in his mouth. How quickly the Americans, the supposed 'Ally' to the Soviets during the war, had turned like a viper to bite them all in the ass.

He had been instructed by his superiors to watch for any unusual activity in this corner of the city. An agent had sent word that the 'CIA', Americans, were attempting to discover the real numbers of the Soviet bomber forces. The war had only motivated his people to never be caught unaware again. His orders were clear. Find the threat.

Neutralize the threat.

He took another deep pull on the cigarette, watching with half-hooded eyes, at the few people that still wandered the streets. The public would never know he was here. They would never even know there was a threat because Ivan would never allow it. Hundreds of thousands of other operatives had taken the same oath he had.

Their diligence and perseverance would keep the capitalist pig-dogs at bay.

A man in a brown suit came strolling down the way. He looked a touch nervous about being out on the streets. Ivan's eyes narrowed on him instantly. Ivan had not started out with a predator mentality, but it had been drilled into him by war and training. Now it was as second nature as speech. He knew with a glance that the man in the brown suit was tender-natured man.

_Weak_.

He huffed a dismissive breath. Yet, something tickled at the back of his mind as the man stopped in front of the sign that read 'Bakery'. The bakery had not been there a year ago. In fact, he could not recall the man's face at all for the people in his sector. Ivan made it a point to know the business men, as often times those that would seek to harm Russia came in through innocent looking channels.

It was likely nothing. His paranoia perhaps. He had been accused of that often enough in his time in the war. However, it had kept him alive while others had died not so pretty deaths. Some of them more slow and painful than others. Like the comrade that had died from blood poisoning from a bullet wound they had been able to close, but not clean.

Medical attention had been miles away, and they had been pinned down. Ivan had thought he would die that day, but he had been spared. As had others.

The man in the brown suit reached in his pocket. Ivan narrowed his gaze, watching from the shadows as the man pulled out his keys. The melodious jingle irked Ivan for some reason he could not name. He would need to find a way to look into the Bakery's dealing without arising suspicions.

No one need know, what it was that caught his attention. However, he was fairly confident that the weak looking man had nothing Ivan need be concerned about. Yet, he was dedicated to his work, and would leave no stone unturned to keep the American's out of Russian business.

A drunk stumbled from around the corner, clearly inebriated because Ivan could smell him from here. The man was singing a well known drinking song at the top of his lungs, and very off key. Ivan scowled at the drunkard as he tried to stumble at the man in the brown suit.

"Glorious morning!" The drunk hollered in a slurred tone.

The weak man looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. Ivan crept closer, his footsteps made nary a sound as he flicked his cigarette to the ground. He spared a quick glance to ensure that it had landed on stone and not something flammable.

"O-o-oh yes," the man in the brown suit replied. Ivan's ears pricked up to the accent which was assuredly not Russian. He briefly closed his eyes and tried to place the speech pattern. The man was speaking Russian, however, so he obviously had studied it. However, he had not grown up here.

Perhaps his first inklings had some weight of truth to them? Ivan grinned wickedly, before schooling his features.

"C-come fri-friend!" The slurred words were nearly impossible to make out. "Drink?!"

The man had green eyes, Ivan could see that now.

"I.. I can't. I have to work-"

"Bah! Work," the drunk waved a hand dismissively. "Not time for work! Drink!"

"I think you should move along comrade," Ivan interrupted with a voice as smooth as velvet, but the underlying promise of possible pain was clear. Even to the inebriated man's clouded mind. He staggered back a bit, muttering apologies before returning to his song about dinking and lost love.

Ivan scowled internally.

"Thank you," the man in the brown suit said quietly.

"Oh, you are most welcome. Mr...?" Ivan's eyes bored into the man with his customary smile in place.

"Tolys," the man half-stuttered.

Ivan had that effect on people. It was nothing new to him and he filed the name away for later use.

"I am always happy to help someone in need, Mr. Tolys," Ivan informed him with a tone that could have only been described as overly sweet.

Tolys swallowed quickly and his green eyes darted to the side.

"Ah, that is... admirable."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Well, I appreciate what you did." Tolys tried again, his nervous twitching slightly amused Ivan, who thought the man was oddly perturbed by his presence. It could be that he was intimidated. Or that he was hiding something.

Ah, now he remembered where he had heard such an accent before. If he was not mistaken, it was Lithuanian.

How interesting.

"We must all look out for each other," Ivan rumbled lowly, "or else the world would devolve into chaos."

The humor was slightly malicious at best. Thought Ivan would not harm any many without fair warning first. He gave every man a chance, then he beat the hell out of them if duty called for it.

There was the faint clacking of shoes that broke through the tense moment.

"Dear!" A woman called, and Ivan turned. His focus was momentarily broken by the sight of a beautiful woman hurrying from around the corner. Her blonde hair glinted in the early morning sun, and her eyes were the closest shade to sky blue that Ivan had ever seen.

The man, Tolys he had said he was called, turned toward her and Ivan noted that his features visibly relaxed.

Hm.

"I am so sorry," the woman rambled on. Her accent was the same as this man's. Tolys. Ivan peered at her as he listened closely. Was she a sister?

Part of him hoped it was so.

There was a stirring in his chest, and he found himself staring at the woman with far more intensity than he intended to.

"No, no. It is quite alright." Tolys replied, and held a hand out for her. "Mr. Ivan, this is my wife-"

Ivan bit back a curse. Of course this lovely creature had a husband. He clamped down on the twinge of disappointment.

"Mrs. Rolinitis. Mrs. Audra Rolinitis," she interrupted with a gentle manner and bright smile.

Ivan felt as if someone had hauled back and punched him in the gut, like back in his days in the bars and brawls. She turned from Ivan and back toward her husband.

"I am sorry, I was caught up talking to the neighbor. She wanted three loaves of bread tonight, and could we bring them to her?"

Ivan watched the pair as Tolys nodded quickly to his wife's request. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that such a bright woman was with such a... plain man. Her golden hair was in the current and most feminine style. If framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her blue eyes landed on him once more, and they seemed to dance with a secret merriment that Ivan was not privy to.

He swallowed quickly, his exterior showed none of his inner musings. He put a kind smile on his face as his eyes flickered from Mrs. Rolinitis, to Mr. Rolinitis.

"You are from Lithuania, correct?" He asked, by way of casual conversation.

"Yes," Tolys said, with his surprise evident. "You have been to Lithuania?"

Ivan did not reply, he merely nodded and looked at the Bakery once more.

"Perhaps I shall come and try some bread."

"Oh please do!" The wife said excitedly, and Ivan was nearly tempted to smile. "We do make very good bread."

"Do you make the bread?" He asked neutrally, as his eyes lingered upon the husband once more. Lest he stare over long at another man's wife.

No good came from tempting fate.

"I do," she confirmed with a large smile that showed white teeth.

"Then it would be my pleasure to try it," Ivan informed her, nearly coldly. Her smile never dimmed and something twitched in the back of his thoughts.

He pushed it aside to analyze later. As he pondered the sheer strangeness of the universe and why a Lithuanian man would move with his attractive wife to Moscow. It was possible that it was as cut and dry as if appeared. However, he was not the type to leave anything to chance.

"Please, come in." Tolys offered politely.

"Another time. I have... work to do." Ivan said with a wide smile, as he nodded briefly to the wife and departed.

He did not ignore the feeling of being watched as he left.

OoOoOo

The man in the brown suit and his wife entered their little bakery. A bit of space that was modest in rent, and clean despite the slightly dusty appearance of the outside. A set of green and blue eyes looked out the window in the same direction the taller man had disappeared down.

Toris turned to his partner, and watched as she glanced out the window once more. Though it was very discreet on her part.

"Do you think he suspects something?" He asked quietly, once Amelia had relaxed a bit.

There was a hardness to her eyes, and her mouth was pressed into a firm frown.

"I think he was staring at you far longer than I would like." She answered with an arched brow. "And he seemed a bit too interested."

"Perhaps," Toris muttered as he rubbed his chin. He flicked the back lights on and walked into the preparation area of the bakery.

Amelia followed him, the hardness in her gaze never left. Only when she played his dutiful wife did that change. Otherwise she was Agent Jones through and through. One of the top agents for the CIA and his partner of two years.

They were determined to keep the 'Cold' war from going 'Hot'. Any lives they could save with the information they could provide would be worth any sacrifice.

"The better question," she interrupted thoughtfully, "would be, is he just an old soldier?"

Toris glanced at her. His green eyes were darkened in thought as he shrewdly weighed the possibilities.

"He has definitely seen action," he commented while confirming the windows were all still closed. "You saw how he carried himself."

"Yes," Amelia replied thoughtfully, "and how he could so quickly placed your accent. Also, the way he looked at you. As if he were evaluating your threat level."

She smiled grimly at that one. Toris could already tell what she was thinking. That whoever that 'Ivan' was, he was going to be a problem.

"But," Toris said aloud what they were both wondering. "Is he-?"

"KGB?" She finished for him, her normal American accent was nowhere to be found as she slipped back into a thick Lithuanian one.

They started at one another, silently carrying on a conversation of their thoughts. They would have to be far more careful if even one agent was sniffing about their heels. Amelia had been very discreet, as had Toris.

He smiled, a calming sort of gesture that never failed to put her at ease.

"I don't know," He answered honestly.

"If he comes back," she hinted grimly, "we will find out then. _Dear_." She added, as an afterthought.

Toris gave her an amused look as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She took a quick stock of what was on the counter.

"What?" Amelia shot back as she went to fetch more flour. "We're married. I hope you know this means that I _do_ expect presents."

He shook his head and watched as a few strand of brown hair fell down near his eyes.

"For the mission," he murmured to himself as he held back from laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This author claims no rights to the characters borrowed for this fan fiction. _**

**_WHEE! Lets go!_**

**_I own nothing. Rated M. _**

OoOoOo

He came back, the following Thursday to watch the Lithuanian couple as they went about their routine. A cigarette hung between his pointer and middle fingers, it was unlit, as he waited patiently in the shadow of a nearby building. The first early rays of the sun, glistening upon the few cars scattered about, fell upon the still cold earth.

Ivan adore the mornings, now at least. They no longer heralded another day stuck in mud and muck. Blood caked on his arms, itching as well as grim, and legs as he waded through the countless bodies of his comrades. His lips twitched into a frown. The memories were as bitter as he always imagined they would be.

However, Russia and by proxy the Russian people were no strangers to death. It was all around and inescapable. Tragic, but expected as most things so often were. Life was never easy, nor was it often kind. Ivan had learned this lesson long ago.

Yet, he was reminded about the sheer unfairness that life so often brought as he watched the plain man with his vibrant wife. How strange, it was to Ivan. For such a beauty as Mrs. Audra Rolinitis to have tied herself to the likes of her husband. Ivan was not an unkind man by nature, however, he thought that it must have been out of desperation that she chose Mr. Tolys.

A pity. Perhaps even a sin.

Then again, women were such baffling creatures at times.

His eyes scanned through the windows of the bakery. He noted how sweetly Audra smiled. A set of straight white teeth was definitely attractive. Even now, at this early hour, she bustled about the place with a sunny disposition. A wonderful trait in a woman, he admitted gently.

Yet, deep in his bones he already knew she was another man's. She'd taken vows before God, that Ivan would never dare encroach upon. He had morals and would not break them. Unlike the capitalist scum that might dare to infiltrate the sanctity of Russia.

He had done his work well. Digging through files and papers. Passports were triple checked, as were applications for citizenship. Mrs. Rolinitis and her husband had both applied over a year ago to be Russian citizens.

Ivan had gone over their information with a fine tooth comb, his instinct lending him not to trust the fact he had been watched as he left the last time. However, everything seemed to be in order, and not even overly so. That too could have been an indication of something amiss. No, Mr. Tolys had passed his questioning, but seemed too timid of a man to be a threat. Ivan doubted very much, that the man had ever seen any sort of combat. Audra had, according to the transcripts, been much poorer at Russian at the time, and had misunderstood a question. It had lead to a rather embarrassing need for a translator.

The officer in question, who had been attempting to interview her, had asked specifically not to be in charge of her case any longer.

Otherwise, they were appallingly normal. They had immigrated from the City of Plungė, in Telšiai County. Prior to the war, it had apparently held a large Jewish population. Ivan had done some more looking into their background. On their paper work, they were listed as Orthodox Christian, as was the majority of Russia.

Ivan stroked his chin thoughtfully, with the hand that did not continue to dangle the cigarette between calloused fingers. It could be that they were Jews in hiding. Not that it mattered now. The whole world over saw them in a sympathetic light.

There was something about the pair that would not let Ivan rest. It could have been the stirrings in his chest for the wife. It could have been the fact that they seemed oddly ill suited. Or it simply could have been that they were truly hiding something.

For now, he would wait and see.

Finally he put the cigarette to his lips, and dug out a package of matches. He struck one and lit the end, puffing in slowly.

OoOoOo

'Audra' knew the moment the strange man from a week earlier returned. She could feel eyes upon her as she grinned widely while kneading dough. She still had counters to clean and the communistic sign to put up later. Every part of their act had to be played to perfection.

She pulled away from her work, wiping her hands on her apron just so, as she turned her head. Her blue eyes caught Toris' green ones. A look of warning and understanding passed between the pair. It only confirmed her suspicions that 'Ivan' was not just hear for some baked loves or sweet buns.

What he was, though, well that remained to be seen. He could be an old soldier. He could be some lecher or even a government official. It was hard to tell and the slightest misstep could blow their cover. 'Audra' knew she had to draw him in, but keep the impenetrable appearance of being just another immigrant up.

'Ivan' was now to be considered an opposite agent and she would not risk the operation in any way. With another slight laugh she sashayed over to Toris and placed a kiss on his cheek. He had grown accustomed to being her 'husband' And, his reactions could betray the true nature of their relationship.

However, they had been partners for years. It would not have been an exaggeration to say that there were moments each knew what the other was thinking. And, they had made certain to practice the gestures of affection beforehand. Each had it's own meaning.

A kiss on the cheeks, for example -such as she had given Toris- meant that someone was watching them, status-uncertain. A kiss at the corner of the lips meant an enemy was watching. A brush of his hand against her face, a target had been identified. The touching of their hands signaled meeting up at a safe location later. Toris's arm around her shoulder, meant that information had been left at the drop site. And, finally, the crossing of their pinkies would mean they were compromised, abort the mission for reassignment.

'Audra' did not enjoy the fact that the Russian man was there again. It was not a good indicator that the mission would remain uncompromised. Also, it was disconcerting that they knew nothing about him. An unknown enemy was a far more dangerous one.

"I'll go get the raisins," she said brightly in a flawless Lithuanian accent. Toris had spent weeks with her teaching her how to inflect just so, as his mother had when Toris was a child. He was a first generation naturalized American, and Amelia couldn't be more proud of her country at the moment.

She was here to help keep the communist movement from breeching American shores. If the President was concerned, then it was a concern of every red-blooded American citizen. She'd keep the commie bastards at bay.

It was not that she considered the Russians bad people, not at all. She found them misguided and it concerned her that they were being taught not to show emotions in public. They chatted much closer for fear of one of their KGB enforcers might over hear something and they would be punished.

Amelia did not agree with any of it. So she had, after the war, signed up for further service. And, men, so very often did not realize that women were just as capable of being spies. Therefore, it was to their advantages. Many women had served in the war, especially so with the British.

She recognized just how deadly her gender could be, when given the correct tasks.

"Of course, dear," Toris said with a slight smile. A customer or two had already wandered in and he glanced at them with a welcoming expression.

She hurried toward the back store room. A small space that was large enough to hold the needed items to keep their 'business' a float. What only the pair of them knew, was were the guns were hidden throughout the store front and their shared 'home'.

'Audra' was a devoted wife and very good housekeeper. Amelia had memorized her character down to the last detail, for such a thing was necessary to become another person. 'Audra's demeanor was always cheerful. grateful, and helpful.

Whereas Amelia's true nature was calculating, decisive, and unforgiving when push came to shove. Which was why she had been chosen for this mission along with Toris, who was very skillful at obtaining information from those that would be deemed slightly more than 'unwilling'. Yet, such sacrifices were called for to keep the world in working order.

With deft hands, she grabbed the sack of dried fruits, rather expensive if she recalled correctly, so soon after the war. There were several regions still doing without food, or only having just enough to go around. Ration lines were still not uncommon, however, here in Moscow, they had managed to find a proper foot hold and that was all that mattered.

She returned, with sack in hand, and went back to her mix, she proceeded to carefully measure out the correct amount. 'Audra' was never wasteful, and that needed to be reflected in her mannerisms as well. However, that was not hard for Amelia to project. Many American women had gone without a great deal to ensure that the 'boys' had everything they need for the war effort. Fine soldiers. Every one.

Amelia never thought about the cousin who hadn't come home. Often, before the war, she had envisioned that he would come striding over the hill as she always had. Down the little stream where they had caught tadpoles as children.

But that had been a foolish day-dream. One she had never repeated after her Aunt had received the letter. He'd died. At the Battle of Bulge. He had the misfortune of being in a platoon that had taken incorrect orders.

Yet, that was neither here nor there. Such things were bound to happen in war. Such was the way of things, and Amelia had taken that lesson to heart. She would never forget watching those she'd loved fall apart. Therefore, she would spare others that pain and keep a Cold War from ever turning active.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rolinitis?" A customer said as 'Audra' finished kneading the raisins into dough.

"Yes, Sir?" She inquired in a bright and happy voice. Bubbly, as was expected. Forever cheerful.

His round and slightly pudgy frame was old with age, and she smiled all the more for it. The Russians were an interesting lot. Amelia would give them that.

"I would like to order two loaves of bread, rye, please." He said ina way that was friendly yet still demanding.

"Yes, of course," she said with a perky tilt of her head and walked briskly to remove two rye loaves from the area where they had been cooling from the oven. She warped them carefully in brown paper, and collected his money.

She waved at the man as he left, he would be back soon, she was certain of it. More men had piled in, and some women with them. However, it had not escaped her notice that the majority of their patrons were men. However, as was socially acceptable, no man stared at her over long nor attempted to touch her. 'Audra' was a taken woman. The other men would find their own.

She gave a slight smile and walked past Toris, who gave a warm smile in return. Loving and affectionate, they played that part perfectly. Her blue eyes glanced out the window, and noticed that 'Ivan' had gone. Where, she did not know, but she would make certain to keep her eyes on him.

OoOoOo

Ivan had been given some pertinent information pertaining to a possible American spy. Supposedly the man had come into Russia not long ago. Ivan was greatly displeased to have any capitalist pig within his borders.

A neighbor of the man had heard him speaking in English. However, the tone was not as refined as the _ Anglichane. _Which meant that either the man was Australian, Canadian, or a bastard _Amerikanskiy. _

It took precedence over watching the Lithuanians at the Bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author owns nothing. Gets nothing for this, except some praise :D Thank you lovely reviewers!_**

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas. _**

**_I own nothing. Rated M. Thank you for reviewing. _**

**_Please note, this is only a STORY, and should not be intended to cause offense in anyway. _**

OoOoOo

Only those that have ever been in a dangerous situation, where ever move is watched and scrutinized, could understand the stress that comes from bearing the weight of the 'world' on your shoulders.

For Amelia it was figuratively speaking. It wasn't the 'world' but every American citizen. People she would gladly die for, the ones she had sworn to keep safe. She and Toris had heard from the network of fellow spies that were both allied with the United States or citizens thereof, that an Australian man had disappeared under suspicion of conspiracy against the USSR.

Even the suspicion was enough to equate a signed death certificate.

Toris was set to meet at the information drop. It was discussed and decided that they would wait an extra week. It was foolish to tempt fate so close to the heels of other arrests being made. Covertly and under the cover of night. Sometimes they brazenly grabbed someone off of the street.

Per usual, they were not heard from again.

The people did not speak so freely anymore. They whispered when they spoke, half-terrified of who might be listening and from where. Toris had warned Amelia without words that no matter what was to come, the mission came first.

Should only one be compromised, the other was to leave them behind. They would be mourned and honored for the service to the great United States of America. However, millions more were depending on them at home. If the 'cold' war became 'hot', then the world as they knew it would be over.

And, she simply would not take that chance.

OoOoOo

Amelia felt her shoulders tighten, as she rubbed at the muscle in an subconscious gesture of her stress.

Eight days and they still had not heard from the 'home base' on new orders that were supposed to be coming down. It made her agitated. Part of her considered the possibility that their communication line might have been interrupted. If that was the case, then she and Toris would have to fly blind for a bit.

However, they needed to find some information out. As much as she loathed it, she did give credit to the Commies on closing down their ranks, so to speak. They were a tight lipped bunch.

But, she could not tolerate losing or defeat.

She could be far more unforgiving when it came to failing to complete the mission. There was a high probability that she would be forced to resort to more... disdainful... tactics if necessity required it.

Now, however, at the very first rays of the sun peaked out from the darkness, she was already hard at work, trying to keep up their cover story.

Closing her eyes against the heat of the bakery, as Toris went about putting new loaves into the oven, Amelia fought for a breath. She needed some fresh air. With steady hands she wiped at her brow, and opened her eyes to see the back door. It called to her, like a beacon.

"Be back in a moment," she said quietly, in heavily accented Russian.

Toris made no indication of hearing her, but Amelia did not wait around long enough to confirm that he had. She pushed at the back door, and took a deep breath of cold air. It nipped at her face and chilled her lungs.

But, it felt nearly blissful against the sweltering heat she had been in just a heartbeat ago. Amelia wandered a bit further away, to lean against the building and feel the cold breeze filter across her body.

"Heavenly," she muttered as she pushed back a lock of hair and smoothed down some frizz. Even in moments where she felt alone, Amelia was constantly aware to speak only in Russian or Lithuanian. Especially after the reports of that poor Australian man.

She hoped they left him alive. He truly was innocent. But, often in war and intrigue there were innocent victims. Amelia covered her mouth, and yawned as she started to stretch.

It was by sheer good fortune, that she turned her head. Instantly, she was very glad that she'd been on high alert previously.

She saw the man then. Violet eyes staring at her from the shadows. She hadn't even noticed him watching before. Amelia would have tensed, ready for a fight, however, her training allowed her to slip seamlessly into 'Audra'. It was like sinking into the still water of a pond, until she was fully immersed.

Her face flushed slightly, and she gave a timid but cheerful smile. She tilted her head in such a way as to convey shyness as well as uncertainty. Her hand and arm crossed over her body, as if warding off the chill of the early morning.

There was no mistaking the outline. 'Ivan' was back.

Yet, 'Audra' was supposed to be a normal woman, and women usually did not have a reason to linger in a darkened area of the city, with strange men. Slowly, as if the man in front of her was a bear, 'Audra' backed away.

"Good morning," she called softly. A polite tone in her words, as well as a heavy dose of thinly-veiled discomfort.

That part she did not have to act out. Amelia was on edge about the man before her. He was too quiet. The sort that could cause trouble from the shadows. The kind that Amelia truly had to watch out for. Most were content with keeping secrets from their lips, but their faces gave much more away. Such was not the case for Ivan. He was just like a painting on a wall. It never varied, never changed, except into some other crafted expression.

"Good morning," the reply came rolling from the dimness with a smoky edge to his words.

She suppressed the shiver that fought to rack her smaller frame. There was nothing wrong with the greeting, but something about her brushed against her thoughts. It lingered there, nagging at her subconscious. It was a neutral reply, but against her will, her eyes widened slightly.

"Are you... cold?"

"No." Came his calm reply.

"Oh, I see. Did you want to come inside?" She asked politely. "We aren't open for business just yet, but I could make you something hot to drink."

His eyes seemed to light up a bit at her question, but his face remained impassive.

"That is kind, but I am fine."

'Audra' waited patiently as 'Ivan' morphed out into the light from the shadows. His hand reached into his coat, and it took all her will power not to react as if he were reaching for a gun. 'Audra' would have no reason to be suspicious or afraid of Mr. Ivan.

Sometimes it was annoying to have to wait and feel out a situation first. However, it was what made her so very excellent at her job and meticulously calculating. This had not reached a critical state by far, so she stood there -like a lamb to the slaughter- and waited for him to come closer.

A silver case flashed under the dim light. With deft fingers he opened it, revealing something innocuous.

"Cigarette?" He questioned politely, with his hard eyes appraising her.

Her blue gaze glanced down at the offered cigarette, akin to the way that Eve must have looked at the serpent that tempted her with the apple. At first she had been dismayed and distrustful. She quickly recovered, and gave a slight laugh.

"No, thank you." 'Audra' replied with a cheerful smile. "The smell of them gives me a terrible headache."

Something flickered across Ivan's eyes, and the corners of his mouth crinkled upward into a grin.

He tilted his head and put the case back. Amelia noted that he did not take one for himself. Did that have some meaning? Was he trying to sniff out if she was American? Internally her thoughts raced, but externally she could show none of that.

The wind blew a bit too hard, and she shivered under the onslaught.

"You do not have a coat?" His smooth voice rumbled at her.

'Audra' shook her head slightly ruefully.

"I had only planned to come out for some fresh air, I did not think to grab it." She explained which was wholly the truth, so she did not need to control her tone or body language.

He hummed in the back of his throat, and moved to block her from the worst of the chill. Her lips parted in surprise and she flushed at his actions. Well, 'Audra' did. Amelia was busy analyzing the nearest escape route and how quickly she could incapacitate him should things get out of hand.

'Ivan' was starting to look less and less like an old soldier, government official, or lecher. He watched too closely, and those that looked too closely... noticed too much. That was another thing she would have to be cautious about.

She had considered him an opposing agent before, now she was certain he was. The way he held himself, the way his gaze still scanned around occasionally for threats. He was not at ease with their meeting and neither was she. However, her sky blue eyes could not help but gaze into his violet orbs.

There was a saying, in America, that it took like to recognize like. That was what was concerning her the most at the moment. Instinct was a powerful thing that many did not give enough credit to.

"Audra," someone said sharply in a masculine voice.

She whirled, eyes narrowed as she believed for a split second that her cover might have been blown. However, her gaze landed on the frowning face of her partner. Toris. Instantly, her body relaxed.

"Tolys," 'Audra' said in surprise, giving a mock gasp. "I am so sorry. I forgot-"

"Come inside," her partner said calmly, as he opened the back door wider, "it is cold outside."

"Of course, Dear." The dutiful 'wife' replied. She turned back toward Ivan. "Good day to you, Sir."

Ivan tilted his head in acknowledgement, watching the couple closely. Tolys stared at Ivan, looking every inch the picture of a man that was displeased to catch his wife alone with someone else. Even innocently.

"Good Morning. Mr. Ivan."

"Good Morning."

Ivan stared back at the brunette man without wavering. He took one of his cigarettes and placed it to his mouth, his lighter followed, as he blatantly accepted the other man's silent disapproval.

Both of them aware that he should not be alone with Mrs. Rolinitis, but for different reasons.

OoOoOo

He had felt the same stirring in his chest at being alone with the beautiful Lithuanian woman.

Ivan had been unable to shake the feeling that he should continue to monitor the couple. Though it was tempting fate, for he felt his body respond carnally to the woman that smiled to brightly at him. 

Audra...

He thought her name, and had tried it once out loud. He enjoyed the way it rolled off his tongue.

It was a bit of a guilty pleasure to speak with her. He had not anticipated that she would come out the back door. He'd been blatantly trying to listen to see if anything out of place. They still spoke with heavy accents, and he noticed that Mr. Rolinitis would slip into Lithuanian when he was frustrated or tense.

But Mrs. Rolinitis, she would laugh quietly to herself and he noticed the way she always touched her husband. A tender touch to the shoulder and kissing the plain man's cheek. A soft blush on her features as she smiled softly at her husband. It made Ivan ache for something similar. Such open displays of affection that were rooted in mutual affection.

Mr. Rolinitis often placed his arm around his wife's shoulder, and it burned Ivan with a touch of jealousy.

However, just now, before her husband had come, there had been a bit of kinship in her sky blue eyes. Almost... almost as if she _understood_ Ivan. As if she knew what he was capable of.

That only served to make him desire her more. But, he was a devout man, and would not shame either of them by perusing what belonged to someone else.

Looking displeased, he took the cigarette from his mouth and squashed it on the cold pavement. No longer in a pleasant mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. I earn nothing from this. Author does not claim ownership to characters/sayings/ ideas herein. This is to include Hetalia.**

**Author has some family stuff going on. Updates may be sporadic and infrequent. Sorry everyone. Next for update is Improbable (way behind on that one, my bad!), Last Cry of the Humans, and we will get to an AmericaxCuba... eventually. :)**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Toris was far less patient than he appeared, at least when Amelia was involved. Her cool demeanor did not bother Toris, what concerned him was when she was flustered. As she had whirled around toward him, her eyes had widened and her face had paled just barely. It was enough for him to notice however, and it put the brunette man on edge.

He was no fool. His green eyes noticed how 'Ivan' watched his 'wife'. That was something that irked a primitive part of Toris that wished to protect his fellow American. Though, it was true that his parents had immigrated from Lithuania, and Toris had grown up listening to their tales of the people through the native tongue of his parents, he was wholly American himself.

Even though he knew the mission was of the highest import, and coupled with the fact they were flying blind for a bit, he was even more agitated that this 'Ivan' character had started poking his nose where it did not belong.

Though, deep inside, he worried over why Amelia had engaged in conversation with the man. Something must have happened, or she caught him waiting out here. Toris narrowed his eye momentarily at the retreating figure of the man with violet eyes. Technically, 'Ivan' had not done anything but an instinct reared its head that the man might actually be after Amelia.

However, in exactly what way... well that was yet to be determined.

If the man truly was KGB, then only bad things would come of this. Yet, that was not what Toris' gut was saying this was about. No, this was too blatant. The way 'Ivan's' eyes had lingered had been a touch too long. The fact that the man had not said anything in his defense or as a probing remark.

It was almost indicative of guilt.

Guilt? No that could not be correct. Why should a man feel guilty looking at Amelia? Then the harsh reality slipped into his head, that Amelia was 'Audra' and supposed to be his wife. Ah. The crux of the matter.

Toris turned to go back inside. A pool of dread and discomfort was collecting in his stomach. He had heard the rumors, but never seen it happen, of corrupt agents that used their influence to force spouses apart. Normally for nefarious and carnal purposes. Sometimes, simply for amusement. Regardless of which, Toris now had to plan a way to deal with 'Ivan' should he decide that whatever he was seeking... was something 'Audra' had.

OoOoOo

Finally, after what seemed like the most tense few weeks of her life. Amelia learned that Toris was going to meet with their contact from 'home base'. She was nearly giddy with cautiously-guarded relief. Toris and she had discussed at length the threat that the KGB, and agents like 'Ivan' presented.

The option of seducing the man for possible information was brought to the table. Toris instantly denied it. Amelia was not at all above selling her body to save millions of American lives and keep the world from descending into chaos. Though, morally, she did understand that it was reprehensible. However, such things had been done for far, far, less.

Also, they knew very little of their opponent and that made it increasingly dangerous to interact with him. Amelia agreed with Toris' view that they had to feel him out a bit more. She had been a tad unnerved that 'Ivan' might have known something was different about her, as opposed to the other women that lived in Moscow. Yet, there was little time to ponder it until after the shop had closed for the night.

Then, she and Toris would trek back to their tiny apartment, where they would do their best to warm it up and keep all the things that had to be concealed, hidden. Or they burned the important missives so that they would leave no evidence behind. It was a constant act of walking on the razor's edge.

This night, as the wind nipped cruelly at their faces and the flurries of snowfall began, Amelia noticed that there were two 'suspicious' looking men along their route. The first of which was 'Ivan' that was more worrisome than unexpected. However, it was the second man, with blonde hair, and a cold murderous expression about his blue eyes that had Amelia diving into her role as 'oblivious Audra'.

She noticed them once, and reached down to squeeze Toris' hand.

If she was not mistaken, and she likely was not, there had been a flash of a metal just before the man closed his coat. Not dark enough to be a pistol, but... a knife? Yes, a knife was possible. So, Amelia started chatting with Toris on the subject of children.

Toris' eyes turned toward hers, as he slipped into Lithuanian that Amelia followed, while he hemmed and hawed about waiting for just a year more. However, he understood what she was saying. They were being watched, and quite possibly followed.

"Oh come now," she pleaded prettily. "Everyone else is having children. Why not us?"

"The bakery needs to be more established-" Toris began to argue, letting his voice raise just an octave.

They would appear lost in their own little world, while secretly they were watching the men that stealthily blended in with the shadows.

"But should we not have children while we are still young enough to chase after them?" She returned with a slight quirk of her lips. Her other hand snaked into her coat pocket, ready to use the gun concealed there if she absolutely had to. Toris would make his way to their apartment while Amelia made certain to dispose of the bodies long enough to evade the authorities.

However, they were supposed to receive orders tonight. It was a glaring concern.

There could be no mistaking the sudden increased interest in them as a couple. Somehow, they had drawn attention, though Amelia did not know how or when. Yet, they would have to be prepared to see this through to the final step.

"That would be nice, but Audra, we do not have enough to care for a child just yet."

Her lower lip stuck out slightly as she gave a faint pout.

"Please consider it, yes? We would have adorable babies."

The snort of amusement Toris gave, was not wholly from acting, and Amelia squeezed his hand tighter.

OoOoOo

"What did they say?" Ivan asked calmly, scratching under his chin for a moment as he glanced toward another member of the KGB.

The man was very fiercely devoted to Ivan, who had saved the man from starvation and his sister from rape. His name was Nikolai Arlofsky, born in Belarus and immigrated to Russia after his father died during the war. His mother was left nearly destitute, and so the young man had found work where he could. One fateful day, it had lead him to Ivan.

Which had lead him to being trained to translate several languages. One of which was Lithuanian.

Now things were much better for him and his sibling. The mother had caught fever and died sometime two years ago. Unfortunate, but it happened. If Ivan recalled correctly, Katarina was getting married in the coming summer.

Normally cold and vicious eyes softened briefly as the shorter man looked up toward Ivan.

"They are speaking of having children." Nikolai responded with disinterest. "The woman wants them, the man wants to wait."

Ivan's heart clenched at the words, briefly.

"I see." He muttered, reaching for his cigarette case. His lighter came next, offering a faint glow in the darkness. He was not worried about it. Ivan was not attempting to hide the fact he was present. It would serve as a warning to those that might not wish to cross him.

"She is much too pretty for such a plain man," Ivan groused under his breath.

Nikolai heard it all the same.

"I suppose," he agreed noncommittally. "But life is strange that way."

Ivan could picture a sweet little cherub with blonde hair, and eyes as blue as its mother's. A lump formed in his throat at the thought and he cursed the fact that he wanted what he clearly could not have.

"She could do better," the taller man groused.

It was his words, and the bitter note on them that caught the younger man's attention.

"Do you want her?" Nikolai asked, without preamble.

Ivan paused, taking a deeper drag on his cigarette, as he exhaled, he watched the smoke blend with the freezing night air and snow.

"It doesn't matter," he replied at last as the younger man's eyes watched him carefully. "She's already married."

Ivan allowed his heart to settle, and he would work on losing his slight infatuation with the blonde beauty. Tomorrow. Tonight, well, tonight was a night for a strong drink and rest. Reflection would creep in, as it always did, to haunt him. Along with the dying screams of the men he had tried to save but failed.

However, as Ivan started to resign himself to completely leaving the Lithuanian woman alone, Nikolai's blue eyes glinted dangerously as he plotted a way to give to the man that he owed so very much to.

And, he would start with getting rid of anything in the way of Ivan's happiness.

OoOoOo

Toris bid Amelia to wait and be ready to go should he not return by sunrise.

She knew he would never say anything, even upon the threat and use of torture. However, that did not ease her worry when he failed to return that night. Amelia went to work opening the bakery, as was usual. To the customers that inquired about her Dear husband, she told them that Tolys was very sick and had to stay home.

The charade was easy to pull off, and that worried her a bit more as well. No one continued to ask questions after her plausible excuse. In fact, several women offered to bring by some nourishing soup for him. Because they were such a sweet couple.

'Audra' accepted it gladly, but inside she was watching every person that moved, for she might be the next one to disappear.

However, the KGB did not storm the place, and as she stopped by the Bank at lunch, her accounts were still in good standing. With the pitiful amount of money left in them. She had access to much greater funds, but she was supposed to be a new Russian citizen building a business from the ground up with her husband. She was required to have an account, but they did keep some money tucked away under the old mattress she and Toris shared.

Nothing out of reason, of course. 'Audra' would be able to get by for about three months, before she would be utterly penniless. Amelia was busily thinking over what her exit strategy was going to be, after she found out what happened to Toris.

However, she had to consider him captured for the time being.

Mr. 'Ivan' showed up later that night, as she was closing down the store.

She could see the faint glow of his cigarette against the darkness, and the chill of the winds. Light snow was falling again as 'Audra' huddled in closer to her coat. However, the pistol kept there was trained on Ivan, if he so much as moved a hair out of line.

"Good evening," He said first, with a low rumble to his words.

"Good evening," 'Audra' chirped back brightly.

"Where is your husband?" The violet-eyed man asked, without preamble.

"Oh! Tolys is sick today, yes?" She smiled, with closed eyes, appearing a bit helpless. A 'what can you do' expression painted her features.

His eyes glinted at her words, but his face was a patient mask of neutrality.

"You cannot walk home at night, all alone." He said calmly, as if what he said was simply law.

Amelia knew that bad things could happen to a woman alone at night, anywhere on the planet. No matter the country. She took pains to sink further into 'Audra's character.

"I will be fine, Mr. Ivan. I do not wish to trouble you. And, Tolys will be waiting for his supper."

What she said, could have been truth, she move a hand out from her coat pocket, and blew on it toward the chill of the tips of her fingers. She heard 'Ivan' come closer, by the way the snow crunched under his boots. She noticed too, that he was dressed in dark colors once again. Her blue eyes widened as he reached for his coat pocket.

She had been prepared for another cigarette, or a gun. However, he instead, started pulling off his gloves. 'Audra' blinked at him, as he handed them to her without comment.

"Oh," she said softly, flushing slightly. "Won't your hands get cold?"

The mask cracked slightly, as his lips twitched into the barest hints of a smile.

"I will be fine."

She believed him. The man was built like a bear, and 'Audra' true to her nature demurely took them from him.

"Many thanks!" She said as she reluctantly released hold of the gun in her own pocket and used both hands to slip on the gloves.

"Come," 'Ivan' said as he gestured her to follow. Amelia thought it was a terrible idea. 'Audra' had no reason in the world to refuse. The information drop was likely compromised, and she needed to know exactly what he knew. There were murmurs of some nuclear experiments taking place, but she needed concrete evidence she could bring back with her to the CIA.

Especially if Toris lost his life for them. Grimly, she was aware it was a real possibility, but they both knew the risks. That would not stop her, however, from finding out what had happened to him, and if he was dead... who had killed him.

Amelia would have a bullet to pay the murder, right between the eyes.

Her blue gaze sneaked a peek at the Russian agent walking beside her. He was quite, and nearly appeared stoic against the backdrop of his communistic city. Communism really wasn't Amelia's thing. She believed in the American dream. Hard work and dedication could get you anywhere.

"How was your day, Mr. Ivan?" She asked, apropos of nothing, as 'Audra' would have.

He slowly turned his head to look at her, not fully dropping his guard.

"It went well."

She beamed at him. "That is good! Very good!"

There was an odd warmth in his eyes as he looked down at her. Amelia felt a faint fluttering of concern. It was wholly possible that this KGB agent was attracted to her. She swallowed quickly, that opened up new possibilities. But she would have to play this smartly.

And, smart right now, was knowing she was a 'married' woman that would never stray from her husband. They continued in a comfortable silence for several minutes, until they reached where 'Audra and Tolys' lived.

She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, for walking me home." Then she paused as 'Ivan' nodded, as if it was of no consequence.

However, though Amelia knew he was watching her, 'Audra' would not.

"Mr. Ivan?" She called softly, hesitantly.

"Da?" He replied calmly.

'Audra' tilted her head, allowing a lock of blonde hair to fall out of place, from its carefully coifed style.

"I appreciate you walking me home, but how did you know where I live?" She asked, infusing as much confusion into her question as humanly possible.

'Ivan' did not even falter.

"Good night, Mrs. Rolinitis." Came the standard reply.

She chose to continue to appear confused.

"Good night." She answered quietly. Then she closed the door as she turned toward the tiny apartment.

Still no sign of Toris.

_'Where are you_?' she wondered silently.

OoOoOo

Amelia waited two days, after Ivan walked her home, before approaching him for 'help'. In reality she was feeling out just what he may have had with her partner's disappearance.

However, she was playing the doting wife, and a doting wife would be concerned enough to approach and ask. Also, it would allow her to feel out just what sort of affinity 'Ivan' had for her. Hopefully, she had not misread him in her desperation.

"Mr. Ivan?" 'Audra' asked softly, glancing down with true worry.

"Yes?" His violet eyes were trained upon her face, she could feel the weight of his stare there.

"There is something I should say. Tolys, is not sick. He is missing. I had thought he might have gone to chop more wood, and gotten hurt. But I have searched and checked with all the doctors. I... I am afraid that my husband has not come home. Have you... have you seen him?" Her blue eyes clashed with his the moment she looked up, and Amelia busily scrutinized his face.

Her story made some semblance of sense. She was an immigrant, they were not given high priority if one disappeared. And, if 'Tolys' had been beaten or suffered a mishap, she had given him three days to come home.

There was a slight tick in his jaw, indicating surprise. However, he did not have any bit of suspicion about him.

It was possible that he had nothing to do with Toris failing to meet at the arranged place. But the chance was just so small. Wasn't it?

"No," The Russian man replied, with a blank expression. "I have not."

She wanted to grab the gun from her coat, and press it to his temple to demand he tell her what was going on. Were they being watched? How had he come to suspect them? Where was Toris? But, she could not do that. Instead 'Audra' wrung her hands.

"Oh. It's not like him to not come home." She continued, playing up her anxiousness.

She did not fail to notice the way Ivan shut down, not allowing her the slightest inkling as to his innermost thoughts. Internally she frowned.

Some part of her, nearly believed he had nothing to do with Toris's disappearance, but the timing was just too perfect.

Because, he didn't look guilty nor triumphant at her news.

He looked... relieved? Her own suspicions were heightened.

"I will, look into it," 'Ivan' said slowly, and with great caution. His violet eyes glanced out the window, and Amelia turned to follow his line of sight. The man from the other night was there, the one with the cold and frightening eyes.

The young man, merely nodded at 'Ivan'.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Huzzah for reviews. I know some of you don't like the disclaimer... but I have to have it. Sorry!_**

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas. _**

**_I own nothing. Rated M. Thank you for reviewing. _**

**_Please note, this is only a STORY, and should not be intended to cause offense in anyway. _**

OoOoOo

Amelia watched as 'Ivan' flittered about the alleyways, like a dark specter of impending doom. Her blue eyes often flickered out the window, hoping for some sign buried amongst the monotony of the cold winter days. Some hint or inkling that Toris was still out there. Yet, since approaching 'Ivan' for help, he had failed to reappear.

With the added scrutiny, and knowing that 'Ivan' knew where she lived, Amelia was nearly on a level of paranoia. It could be a trap. Anything, at this point held the potential. She needed info, and unfortunately, that was at a compromised drop site. Another CIA agent had, per protocol, already destroyed whatever she and Toris were to receive. Better to sacrifice their Intel than allow it to fall into enemy hands.

'Scorched Earth' was still a viable tactic, and was employed often in their world.

She kept her head down, proverbially, as she pushed through the days. 'Audra' smiled gently, in a subdued fashion. No worried wife would go about grinning like a loon. Yet, she still served the customers with an air of friendliness. Some women mentioned in passing, that they hoped her husband would be better soon.

'Ivan' had said nothing of her small social lie. It was better for everyone to assume her husband was ill than to have left her. The gossip would start, and then 'Audra' would be under further scrutiny. Some pity, perhaps, but it would run the risk of alienating her from the natives of the city. That would be another nail in her coffin, if she were not careful.

With a patience and grit born of being American, Amelia went through the motions. She could feel 'Ivan's eyes on her. Somehow, they felt heavier now. Just how much had he pieced together? If anything at all? If she made a move too soon, she could give herself away for nothing. However, by the same token, if she did nothing; she might die by her choice as well.

For three weeks... three long and miserable weeks spent checking subtly over her shoulder, Amelia waited. Her every choice was weighed and measure. She thought over every action twice before doing it. Her mind worked overtime trying to keep the pieces together as she relied heavily on being 'Audra'.

Poor, sweet, and vulnerable 'Audra'.

The same woman that 'Ivan' insisted on dropping off groceries for. Or pressing a some rubles into her hands. 'Audra' flushed, trying to hand him back the money. Though she held back for a moment, some reluctance but determination in her face.

'Ivan' would not accept it back.

"Get something to eat," he commanded of her. Amelia had made certain to skip few meals to keep up her appearance of the grief-and-worry stricken wife.

"But...," 'Audra' interrupted, "What about you? Your family?"

Something flickered in his eyes a warmth and a infinite sadness at the same time. it lasted only a heartbeat, before it was gone. The barest hints of a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Eat," he said again, before leaving her in the snow.

OoOoOo

Nikolai had told Ivan everything.

When he had asked if Nikolai knew anything about the missing Lithuanian man they had followed just a few days ago, the younger man had silently nodded.

Violet eyes gazed upon his comrade with some question buried in the depths. It was not 'Ivan's place to judge another red-blooded communist. Only those bastards that dared to threaten the sanctity of Russia.

There were whispers of corruption. Ivan was no fool. He had witnessed some of them, but had never actively taken part in any of it. He was a veteran to his nation, a soldier still in the battle against the capitalist scum. Wright or wrong, he could hardly tell nor did he care outside of his orders.

Questioning orders, and loose lips got men killed. He grit his teeth, forcing himself not to remember the death and desecration of human life that was the War.

"He is dead," Nikolai stated simply, his blue eyes watched Ivan closely.

The moral side of Ivan was none too happy with what the man had decided to do. Not that Ivan quite knew what the man had done. Or if Nikolai actually had anything to do with the matter. Yet, the hardened gaze, so much like his own, searched Ivan's face for approval.

He did not approve. However, he would be called a liar to state he was entirely displeased with the turn of events.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly, wanting to know just what sort of trouble he would have to help his comrade out of. Or possibly cover up.

"I had suspicions that he was working with the Amerikantsy."

Ivan paused, reaching into his jacket for a cigarette, pulling at it. His lips closed around it, as he frowned slightly.

"Truly?"

Nikolai shrugged, but nodded. The shorter man looked perfectly at ease and Ivan did not doubt his words any longer.

"What happened?" Ivan asked, his words muffled as she went to light his cigarette, pulling in a deep puff of the tobacco. White smoke was exhaled in the space between them.

Hard blue eyes, softened, as they met Ivan's gaze.

"I went to speak with him, but I must have startled the man," Nikolai said with a faint but cruel smile on his lips. "He... had an accident."

That caused a pale brow to rise nearly to his hair line in question.

"Accident?" Ivan repeated, with a little bit of censure creeping into his question.

Nikolai gazed to the side, his smile widening slightly -the creatures that cruelty bred-, before schooling his features.

"He fell into the river."

It was vaguely cryptic. Ivan did not doubt there was more to it than that. Since he had not been briefed on a rat within his midst. However, and this was the niggling doubt in the back of his mind... that they did not live near the Moskva river. It was a bit of a journey away from the home of Mr. and Mrs. Rolinitis.

He said nothing, choosing instead to smoke his cigarette and contemplate what was now sitting in his lap. After a moment, however, he had only one question.

"What evidence did you have?" Ivan questioned in a bland tone.

Nikolai's blue eyes lit up, with a gleam that spoke volumes to Ivan.

"He was awfully far away from his wife, in the dead of the night." the Belarusian commented blithely. "It was suspicious."

A thought flickered across Ivan's mind. It made him frown, as he dropped hte cigarette to the ground. He ground it under the ball of his foot.

"Yes, that would be." He muttered in distraction.

OoOoOo

It became obvious that her hoping was for naught. 'Ivan' had been 'searching' for him. Or so he claimed. She took that for the lie it was. However, something about the way his eyes softened, actually had her believing for a moment that he had nothing to do with it.

There was nothing else she could accomplish at the moment. She couldn't storm a compound that she did not know the location of. She couldn't risk compromising other fellow agents because her partner was missing.

Presumed dead...

That is what she was reduced to. With a heavy heart, she placed a small cardboard sign in the window. In 'poorly' written Russian, advertising the day-old loaves were a mere pittance compared to their true price. It had generated customers, which was fine, but its primary purpose was to signal to other CIA operatives that she was to be considered compromised. The left bottom corner was folded, and the top right was torn.

Do not approach. Agent captured or killed. Assume the worst.

Granted, Toris still might be out there. Alive. Somewhere.

But, that was highly unlikely. Still, she had a debt to pay to whoever had killed Toris. Keeping that in mind, she formulated the next stage of her plan. She amassed all the data they had and in a bold move, made it to a previously unused drop site. A small stumble and her possessions went flying. Scattering over the snow. Some kind souls, paused long enough to help her gather them up. As they did so, she used the distraction to slip a small nondescript envelope into a crack between the buildings.

No one was any the wiser.

She brushed off her clothing and with a few more than polite offers to walk her home, 'Audra' declined with a false flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. Her azure orbs found the hardened and violent gaze of the blonde from before not more than three blocks later.

It was not only 'Ivan' following her. She knew that.

OoOoOo

The stirring in his chest only grew stronger as he followed the Lithuanian widow around.

Though she did not know that her husband was dead. Ivan had discreetly checked around. She was encountering financial trouble with her husband's disappearance. He watched her with hooded eyes as she sold her jewelry, nothing that raised a warning in his thoughts.

She had pitifully little to sell anyway.

He trailed after her, knowing that if Nikolai's hunch was correct and Mr. Rolinitis was in fact working for the enemy, there was a chance the wife knew.

That would be... displeasing.

Because, even though he had started to lie awake and night -aching for the woman that he watched from afar, he would not hesitate to kill her if she turned out to be a spy. However, Mrs. Rolinitis was constantly at the Bakery, or at home. She went nowhere and spoke to almost no one. Though, in this stressful time it was understandable.

He noticed that her blonde hair was not a carefully styled as it had been. She settled for similar styles that allowed her to get to the Bakery earlier. To do the work of two, when she was only one. Ivan noticed that she had to stop and rub her hands or her back from time to time.

Yet, when she took a few moments of rest. His gaze lingered on the elegant curve of her neck and the fragile look of strength that she kept on her face. He marveled at how kind she was, despite the tragedy looming over her. Ivan knew that Tolys was dead. However, he was forced to leave her with the bittersweet poison of hope that her husband might return.

Her sweet nature was only magnified in his eyes, as she accepted his gesture to walk her home. Every night. She often did not say much, but once or twice he would have sworn the red staining her cheeks was not due to the cold.

But concern was written all over her pretty face, and even though he told her nothing, she thanked him for his efforts. Every time. It made his chest tighten with appreciation for the woman before him.

He wanted her. Ivan knew that. Now she did not belong to another man, and he wanted to grasp his opportunity, but his duties came first. He scoured over reports of her, had other comrades follow her, and even delved further into her finances. He had reports on her comings and goings. Even at night.

Nothing suspicious at all.

So, when the night fell and darkness blanketed his beloved homeland, his heart and body ached to hold her. To have what the plain man had once possessed. As he buried himself in more paperwork and the stale smell of old smoke. In his lonely, but rewarding existence.

Violet eyes stared balefully around his home, it was modest. However, it was built on by strong Russian hands, by his people, and it suited his needs to perfection. Yet, the thought crept in as the early morning sun filtered through the windows...

That, perhaps, it could use a woman's touch.

OoOoOo

Amelia was leaving herself out as bait. The America posing as a Lithuanian immigrant, was allowing the time to pass. Each night she was escorted home by 'Ivan', dutifully she portrayed the appearance of a deeply concerned and loving wife. She asked gently each week if 'Ivan' had found anything at all yet.

Surprisingly, for a enemy operative, he was capable of compassion. For though his mask never slipped, his words were warm and almost regretful every time he told her that no sign of 'Tolys' had been found yet.

It was as if he had vanished into the winds. Grimly, Amelia was aware of what that meant. Yet 'Audra' would only nod and thank 'Ivan' quietly. With a gentle smile on her lips and a soft touch to his arm.

Violet eyes warmed whenever she did so, and Amelia hoped that she was pulling him further in.

Weeks became a months, with agonizing slowness. She made the payments that were due for 'Tolys and Audra'. The stack of money the possessed had dwindled to a much smaller amount. Amelia still had access to the reserve funds hidden away in a separate location. That would keep her afloat for four years if she was careful.

Yet, that was not her goal.

She was setting the trap. Baiting it carefully as she allowed 'Audra' to grow more and more destitute. With careful staging and planning, she began to sell 'heirlooms' of her family. Small baubles not worth a great amount, but would show her desperation. With a masterful act of reserved shame, she grabbed the money and politely thanked the jeweler.

Amelia started putting small holes into her dresses, that she would then mend. The mending was meant to be subtle, hardly noticeable, but to eyes that watched her like a hawk... it gave her an excuse to sit by the window in her cramped apartment and sew.

The sewing allowed her to observe just how long 'Ivan' waited outside. He obviously had other tasks, for he only waited an hour after dropping her off, before leaving. Yet, she always could tell that he was watching her.

Some mornings, he escorted her to the Bakery as well. Each time she pulled on 'Audra' to appear optimistic and bubbling with misguided hope at the sight of 'Ivan'. However, he always reported the same thing to her.

No sign of her husband.

Two months turned into three. And, 'Audra' began to wane under the stress. The women that frequented her store, rounded on her asking not so subtle questions as to the whereabouts of her husband. Flushed cheeks and quick stammering, told a world of information she did not have to make up. Let alone give.

They clucked their tongues, 'tsking' her misfortune on a husband that had clearly run off with a mistress. 'Audra' did not attempt to deny it. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and bowed her head. Stiffly, for her persona, she asked what else she could bring for them. Her ears pricked as she listened to them prattle in whispers.

What a shameful occurrence! How scandalous! How could the Lithuanian woman not have said something sooner? Perhaps he beat her? Perhaps she poisoned him? Did he run off with his mistress?

Amelia could not have cared less, except that it would now create a problem for her. She should have faked Toris's death to help with this part, but 'Ivan' would know. What sort of demure little housewife would do such a thing?

However, she was still 'Audra' when the women paid their bills and left.

The faint air of superiority that emanated from the women was enough for Amelia to understand that vicious gossip that would be circulating by no later than that afternoon. There was steep decline in her clientele by the very next morning.

'Ivan' was waiting for her that night, his violet eyes watching her carefully as 'Audra' sniffled pitifully while poorly trying to hide it.

They continued on this way for another week or so. Her now, nearly empty, bakery was not even turning a profit. Though the breads were just as delicious as before. However, no one wanted to be tainted by the scandal that 'Audra' was muddled up in.

Amelia found it just as agitating as everything else while she kept to the holding pattern. She had to stick with the plan. It wasn't just about her or Toris. She needed the information on the nuclear testing. There was no question about it. If she had to stay in 'deep cover' for years, she would do so.

She was an American.

Yet, as she rose this morning, something felt different. Four months since Toris had disappeared and Audra was nearly penniless, having sold anything of value and kept expenses to a minimum. It was the same as any other day. 'Ivan' waited for her, while smoking a cigarette casually. His dark coat looked clean and neat.

It was as it had been...

But, there was a variance to their new 'routine'. One that unnerved her, but also gave her hope that she had not misread his interest. For he had not done anything reprehensible to her at all. It had Amelia rather beside herself with worry that he had only been genuinely concerned for her welfare.

The Russian agent, likely KGB -she thought with some bit of contempt as well as respect-, waited until the very last customer, one of only three for today, had gone before coming into the bakery. The first time he'd ever done so without 'Tolys' about.

Her head snapped up, and the customary bright smile widened on her face out of reflex. Amelia took great pains to keep it from falling when she noticed it was 'Ivan'. His violet eyes looked about, noticing that some items were missing, for 'Audra' had sold them. It looked very much like it had when she and 'Tolys' had first opened.

"Mister Ivan!" She said happily, tilting her head slightly and keeping a gentle voice. "How are you?"

His lips pressed into a thin line, but his eyes were bright and focused solely on her. He looked every inch as imposing as he had the first time she saw him, questioning Toris that day.

"Mrs. Rolinitis," he said with a tilt of his head in acknowledgement.

She stilled, worried instantly by the tone of voice he used. Her training kicked into gear, and Amelia moved forward. She covered the action using 'Audra's sweet face and curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked gently. "Are you alright? Is it my Tolys?"

"His body was found this afternoon," he confirmed with a nearly pitying gaze trained upon her. "It appears he fell into the river, just before it froze over."

She pressed a trembling hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs, that she only had to partially work up. There was grieving for her partner, earnest and heartfelt pain at his loss. She closed her eyes against the tears that fell. 'Audra' broke down, knees falling to the cold floor, with a hard 'thud'.

It took all of her will power, not to still when she heard him come closer, his footfalls echoed through the bakery. Slowly, as she peaked at him from underneath her lashes, she noticed that he knelt next to her.

Soon, she was wrapped in his arms, as he let 'Audra' weep. No apologies were given, but she did not expect them. Then, as she clutched to him desperately, she whispered a broken gratitude to 'Ivan' for finding her husband.

OoOoOo

On some level, he was aware that she must have known. Her husband was not going to return.

Today was the day he would break the poor woman's heart. Because he had turned up nothing, and no one even suspected of having ties to the Capitalist Scum had ever even entered her Bakery. Therefore, Ivan could wait no longer.

Audra was close to destitution, and he had heard the vicious gossip of the other wives. Even the other immigrant wives. He found it deplorable.

As deplorable as he felt lying through his teeth to the blue-eyed angel. He said that they only had just located her husband's cold and bloated corpse. That was not the truth. Mr. Rolinitis had been rotting in the ground for four months. Nikolai had seen fit to bury the man the same night he perished.

Ivan did not question his logic. He didn't truly want to. On this, he turned a blind eye, because it got him closer to something he longed for. The woman with the bright smile, even in tragedy. The one that had haunted his blood and dreams. Those dreams that helped chased the nightmares from the depths of his soul.

The beautiful Lithuanian woman, who sobbed in his arms as he held her.

He gave no apologies, they would be but lies from his lips.


End file.
